The Extra Mile
by angeliqueFanfic
Summary: After Doyle's shooting, Jane finally confronts Maura about her silent treatment, and ends up getting more than she bargained for. Except she runs, and Maura is left wondering what she did wrong. Re-posting all 5 chapters all at once.
1. Chapter 1

Friday night. It had been two weeks since Jane Rizzoli had shot and killed Patrick Doyle. Jane was sitting at her desk at the precinct, filling out forms and looking up contact information for her recent case. Maura was still out on personal leave, and was due back on Monday. Friday night had been their movie night, but they hadn't spoken since the shooting.

The first few days, Jane had tried calling, then texting Maura, but had never gotten any responses. She assumed Maura needed some time, that she'd get over it. She was still waiting.

The detective would go home every night to Joe Friday, and would pass out on the couch, fully clothed, her dinner consisting of half a dozen beers.

Tonight would be no different. It was already 10PM when Jane walked into her dark apartment. Jo desperately whimpered to go out. Jane felt a pang of guilt and stepped out into the street with her. That's when her mind started churning, and as much as Jane tried steer away from it, her thoughts kept going to the shooting. And Maura.

_I was just doing my job. I was protecting her. Protecting all of us. How dare she make me feel like I murdered him?_

She could feel the herself getting upset again, and sighed loudly. That's why she needed the beer. To cut the edge. To wrap everything in a nice blanket of fog, so she couldn't see the sharp, ugly edges of her guilt, so it wouldn't cut so deep anymore.

"Okay, we're done, Jo."

She gently pulled on the leash, and Jo happily followed her to settle in for the night.

Jane opened the fridge and stared at the empty door shelf where the beers should have been.

"Fuck!"

She had forgotten to stop by the store to refill after last night. She checked the crisper drawer to see if bottles would have materialized in there. None had. She considered the possibility of staying sober. She sighed. Not Friday night. _Not our night. _She kicked the fridge closed and grabbed her keys.

Lost in her thoughts, she had found herself on the way to Maura's instead of stopping at the store. Jane parked her car in the driveway.

She saw a BMW she didn't recognize parked next to Maura's Prius. The lights were on in the living room. The doctor had company. Jane felt the heat of anger flare up in her throat and face. She was spending Friday night alone, but Maura was still having fun. Without her best friend. Were they even friends anymore?

Jane clenched her jaw and got out of the car, her hand going to her side arm by reflex.

She stepped up onto the porch, ignored the bell and banged loudly on the door.

It had only taken a couple of days for Maura's logical mind to overcome her emotional reaction to Jane's shooting of her father. She knew Jane had only acted according to her police training, and would take it back if she could. However, she hadn't answered any of Jane's attempts to contact her, and felt guilty about aggravating her friend's anguish. But Maura's reluctance had less to do with her father's death than with Jane herself.

In the last months, Maura had developed romantic feelings for Jane. At first, she was happy to simply pretend, to go along with the banter and the innocent flirting. Better friends than nothing at all. However, it had proven more and more difficult to push her feelings to the background. It was all she could think about, day and night, it distracted her at work, and being physically close to Jane was suffocating.

Jane killing her father had just been an opportunity for Maura to keep her distance, hoping to get over her crush, and try to be normal again.

She had taken time off, counting on the change in routine to regain control. Regardless, she had been dreading Friday night. The week prior, she had gone to the Opera, alone. It had reminded her too much of going out with Jane. Tonight, she had gone to the Hyatt's bar, where she'd have her choice of mate for the night. Maybe a roll in the hay would help her get over Jane.

She had settled on a tall, blond, muscular specimen. A CFO from New York in town for a company offsite. He had followed her to Maura's house and they were now having a drink in the kitchen, even though Maura had been ready to take things to the bedroom right away. Men inevitably seemed to think they had to go through the paces first. She patiently indulged him while he talked about his financial accomplishments. He clearly was a little intimidated by Maura's standing. She smiled and nodded politely while sipping her wine.

The doctor heard a loud knock on the front door. She frowned. It was late, and she didn't want another delay. She apologized to her date and stepped over to open the door.

Jane had prepared a snarky remark for Maura, but forgot it the second she saw her. She had forgotten how beautiful the doctor was. The scent of Maura, her house, wafted over her and she inhaled it deeply. The detective realized her mouth hung open and snapped it shut.

"Jane..."

"Hey."

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, until Jane caught some movement in the back of the kitchen. She looked up at the handsome man standing there with a half-empty glass of liquor in his hand, clearly annoyed at the interruption. Jane's anger reared up again.

"Who's this?" Jane nodded in his direction.

"It's..." Maura realized she had forgotten. She shot a guilty glance at him, but still couldn't conjure his name. "It doesn't matter. Why are you here?" Maura's voice was hard again.

_It's Friday night, our night!_

"I'm checking up on you. What do you think? Isn't it what friends do?" Jane talked through her teeth, trying to keep her voice low, but it ended up sounding like a growl.

"Jane, I don't want to do this tonight. Please."

"Bullshit! I've waited long enough." Jane pushed the door open and walked in past Maura.

Dude took a step forward.

"Is everything all right?" He looked at Maura, then at Jane.

Jane flashed her badge at him.

"Get out."

Dude looked confused, glanced at Maura, who gave him a apologetic look. She reached for the jacket that was draped over the back of the couch and ushered him out. She closed the door behind him before he could finish stammering a few choice words.

They fell silent until they heard his car drive off. Staring at Jane's figure, her dark, tired eyes and frumpy clothes, Maura realized that sadly, two weeks had done nothing to dull her feelings for her. She sighed.

"Are you happy now? What do you want?" She asked softly.

"Seriously? I want you to talk to me! I want to know if we're still friends or if I should just walk away! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Maura's eyes widened briefly at the verbal outburst, but she remained calm. She refused to give into Jane's attack.

"Don't talk to me that way. I just need more time. I... I'm still your friend. I miss you... terribly. I just can't... be around you right now." Maura struggled to explain, feeling her heart racing, dancing around the truth.

"BUT YOU CAN SLUT YOUR WAY AROUND BOSTON INSTEAD?"

As soon as the words came out her mouth, Jane wished she could suck them back in. She felt a sharp burn across her face when Maura slapped her. The cracking sound rang in her ears as her lower lip swelled up and she tasted the blood in her mouth.

"DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME! IT'S THE ONLY THING I CAN DO! I GO WITH THEM BECAUSE I CAN'T HAVE YOU!"

Maura instantly brought her hand to her mouth, too late to stop the flow of words. She started crying instead, standing in front of Jane, who just clenched her teeth and got a fresh taste of blood out of her split lip.

Jane was stunned. She couldn't think of anything to say. She stepped forward but Maura pushed her back with a hand to her chest.

"No... Please, leave..." Maura struggled between sobs.

Jane stopped, but didn't back off.

"OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Startled out of her confusion, the detective turned around and headed towards the door. She felt the whoosh of cold air hit her face when she opened it, and got a good hold on its side to slam it behind her. That's when she heard her name, so low she almost missed it.

"Jane..."

It hadn't been intended for her. She could hear the regret in Maura's voice. Maura was saying goodbye.

Jane stopped in mid-stride. She let her head drop over her chest, her heart thumping hard under her chin. She could also feel it throbbing in her bruised lip.

Jane turned around just as fast as she had rushed out, slamming the door shut behind her. She wrapped Maura in her arms and mashed her lips against hers.

She didn't move at first, waiting for Maura's reaction, curious about her own. She had fantasized about kissing her friend many times, but actually doing it was completely different. After a few seconds, she pulled back with a soft, lingering smack, her forehead still pressed against Maura's.

Taking the breath she didn't know she had been holding, Jane could now taste Maura's tears, her perfume, and her own blood that had started seeping again from the kiss.

Their lips still slightly touching, their breaths mingled back and forth while they both evaluated the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura moved first, slowly brushing her parted lips against Jane's, kissing the cut she had given her. The tip of her tongue darted out, painting wetness over the detective's upper lip, alternating with soft kisses, pushing in slightly, probing and teasing. Maura's hands went to Jane's neck to pull her closer.

I was Jane last chance to back off. Her senses already on overload, she couldn't think of a reason to.

Jane opened her mouth and welcomed Maura inside. Tongues met and greeted shyly at first. Maura tangled her fist into Jane's dark hair and released a long moan. A tremor ran though Jane's spine as she swallowed Maura's breath.

Emboldened by Maura' reaction, she pushed forward, forcing Maura to open her mouth and let Jane take her. She pushed in deep with her tongue, and Maura whimpered under the assault. The doctor kissed her back just as passionately, licking and sucking her tongue and lips, leaving a wet trail around her mouth. The sounds of wet kissing and heavy breathing filled the room.

They both started moving towards the couch, never breaking contact. They stumbled against the coffee table instead. Jane guided them down onto the carpet, and kicked the table over towards the fireplace to make more room. The detective was on top, her tongue tracing sloppy circles around Maura's mouth. The doctor broke the kiss and lifted her head up, moaning loudly between ragged breaths, inviting Jane to suck lower into her neck, which Jane eagerly indulged. Maura fisted her hand into Jane's hair, pushing her down hard onto her skin.

Feeling Maura's soft skin under her mouth, Jane suddenly felt the urge to get rid of the fabric between them, and she started tugging at Maura's dress. Realizing it'd take a lot less effort, she sat up briefly and pulled her own shirt and tank top all at once over her head and tossed them on the floor next to them.

Maura looked up at the bra-clad detective and lifted her head up to suck on the top of her breasts, while her hands went around in the back to undo the clasp. The bra was quickly discarded, and she sucked a hard nipple into her warm mouth. Jane cried out in pleasure, her low, raspy voice sending a new wave of arousal though Maura's body, which settled in a pool between her legs. She gradually moved over to the other nipple, her tongue leaving a wet trail on its path. Jane's skin tasted just how she'd imagined from her smell: sweet, salty, with a hint of lavender and wood. She just hadn't anticipated it'd turn her on so much.

Maura feasted on Jane's breasts, leaving them both panting and moaning, until Jane decided she wanted to see Maura naked too.

Jane gently pushed Maura back down and flipped her around onto her stomach. She pulled Maura's zipper from the top all the way to her lower back, and pushed the silky fabric over her shoulders. Then she undid the small hooks from her bra, and the straps fell to the side. She dipped her mouth to the base of Maura's exposed neck and sucked down hard, knowing she'd leave a mark. Maura moaned helplessly, arching her back, grinding her ass firmly into Jane. The detective's hand roamed down Maura's back, over the curve of her ass, all the way to her inner thigh.

The side of her face pressed against her expensive area rug, Maura's flesh prickled in anticipation. She felt a hot rush between her legs, her sex burning with need. She lifted a knee up to the side, giving Jane access to her core. She felt Jane dip under the hem of her dress, hiking it up as her hand inched closer to her goal. Maura felt a brief second of embarrassment at how wet she was, but it quickly faded when strong fingers made contact with her folds.

"You're not wearing any underwear..." Jane whispered, her hot breath against Maura's neck.

"Panty lines..." was all Maura could manage. She arched into Jane's fingers, feeling her own wetness coat them, leading them along her slit with her hips, desperate for more contact.

Jane could only revel in the sensation, awed by the abundance of Maura's arousal. After a few seconds, she started moving on her own, exploring Maura's hidden treasures, mapping every fold and valley with the tip of her fingers. Jane had closed her eyes, her forehead pressed between Maura's shoulder blades.

Jane could smell Maura's scent rising from her heated skin. She breathed in deeply, like she had wanted to do for so long, since she had met the doctor. That smell was distinctively Maura, unique and complex, fresh but sophisticated. She nuzzled into the blonde curls and inhaled some more.

"God, you smell so good..." She whispered, almost to herself. She felt her breath reflected on her own face, hot and mixed in with Maura's shampoo.

Jane put more and more pressure against Maura's center, careful not to slip inside yet. She sent an exploring finger up all the way Maura's crack, lingering over the wrinkled opening of her sphincter, pressing against it before moving on. The timing of Maura's moan left no doubt about her willingness. Jane's fingers trailed the valley a few more times, spreading her wetness along, enjoying Maura's whimpers of pleasure. Maura's breath came in short, uneven bursts now.

"Jane,... oh, please..."

Jane let her hand dip back down, and finally entered Maura's wet opening with two fingers. Maura's body stiffened and arched high, and her mouth fell open in a silent cry. Jane slowly started pushing her fingers in and out, while she positioned herself to straddle Maura's upper thigh, her mound right under Maura's left buttock. She was vaguely aware that her wetness was seeping though her pants. She wished she had taken them off, but couldn't be bothered right at the moment. She used her hip to wedge her hand firmly against Maura's sex. She gave a big thrust, to test her leverage. Maura's yelp was followed by a long moan. Satisfied, Jane pushed in deeper, her whole body, now dripping with sweat, hot and wet against Maura's. She looked down at her breasts pressed against Maura's bare back. She lifted herself up so her nipples would graze against her skin with every thrust. It sent electric jolts through her body.

Maura had never been so aroused in her entire life. She could feel Jane's breasts on her back, teasing her shoulder blades. Jane's fingers filled her up, reaching deep into her heart, it seemed, and still, she was aching for more. As if reading her thoughts, Jane's index finger broke from the pack and ventured over her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. Maura rode Jane's fingers eagerly, pushing back against each thrust.

Jane's entire mind was focused on Maura's body. She was shocked at how intense her need was. She wanted Maura. The accumulated frustrations from the last couple of weeks erupted with an overwhelming intensity. She needed Maura to be hers, needed Maura to know how much she wanted her, how much she had hurt her. As she realized this, she heard a strangled sob escape her own throat and squeezed her eyes to stop the tears.

She bit down on the back of Maura's neck, slowly increasing the pressure, until Maura cried out. She soothed the pain with a gentle suck. She bit again, licked and sucked around Maura's neck and shoulders, lost in the taste and scent that permeated Maura's skin.

"Maura..." She breathed heavily into Maura's neck. Jane slowed down her motion, trading speed for pressure. The position was awkward and Jane's hand was straining to maintain its grip, but Jane wasn't about to let it stop her. She pushed in as deep as she could, sliding her index from side to side over her clit at the same time.

"Oh Jane... oh..." The doctor responded with a fresh wave of moans. She raised her ass up into Jane's touch, seeking more, wanting more. She was shocked at the intensity of her arousal, and begged shamelessly.

"Take me... Fuck me... I want to feel you..."

Jane's core clenched at the crude words, and she slowly extended her thumb to rest the tip of it against Maura's nether opening.

"Maura..." She begged, clenching her teeth. "Maura..." Jane repeated her name like a prayer. She felt Maura's sphincter relax and the doctor closed her eyes, arching into Jane, moaning her permission. Jane slowly pushed her thumb through the ring of muscles, groaning in delight at the velvety texture inside.

"Oh yes... oh, Jane..."

Maura exhaled deeply, and she licked her lower lip. She started moving her hips again, slowly, taking in Jane's fingers, marveling at the intensity of the sensation.

"Oh god, Maura... " Jane pushed in and out a few times, gently, in counterpoint to Maura's motion.

Jane resumed her sucking on Maura's back, feeling her fingers inside, filling her up. Maura was so wet, her hand easily glided in and out of her openings, and Jane could only marvel at the amazing feeling. She played and teased, still shocked at the realization that her hand was buried deep into Dr. Maura Isles, her best friend. She also knew this was the single most erotic thing she'd ever experienced. The sensation was suffocating, and it crept up her throat to come out in a sob again. She pressed her mouth against Maura's back to stifle it. Instead, she felt the tears well up in her eyes, burning a wet path down her cheeks as she failed to stop them.

Maura increased her rhythm, her orgasm building up quickly. Jane heeded the signal and thrust into her faster and harder, her passion fueled by Maura's urgent whimpers.

"Jane, oh Jane, yes... Oh my god, Jane,... Jane, Ja..."

Maura cried out, and clenched hard around Jane's hand, over and over again. Jane slowed down, letting Maura ride her fingers as she needed, focused on the spasms squeezing her hand. She was moaning along with Maura, and panting heavily.

The detective was still absentmindedly grinding slowly against Maura's ass, and before she could anticipate it, her climax crashed over her, obliterating everything around her.

"Oh, fffffuck..."

Jane's surprised cry turned into sobs and she finally broke down. Her body quaked uncontrollably as the tears rolled unchecked on her face, dripping down onto Maura's back. Jane desperately held on to the doctor as she wept, letting the orgasm take her, wave after wave, the smaller aftershocks making her body jerk up against Maura.

Jane focused on breathing and slowly calmed down. After a while, she felt Maura stir under her, desperate to turn around to face her. Jane quickly got up and grabbed her clothes.

"Jane?" Maura watched as Jane pulled the tank top over her head, not even bothering with the bra. The detective wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, I... I can't do this." And she ran out.

Maura sat up in disbelief, her dress bunched up around her waist. The burning imprint of Jane's touch suddenly turned cold, and she started crying silently. Through the blur of her tears, she climbed the stairs up to her room to take a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

As much as Maura wanted to hear what Jane had to say, she just couldn't bear Jane telling her she had made a mistake, that she had indulged Maura because she felt sorry for her. All weekend, Maura would pull out her cell phone, navigate to Jane's number, but couldn't press the call button. Her mind kept flashing back to Jane rushing out of her house, the unpleasant memory conjuring bitter tears in her throat.

Despite her vast sexual expertise, Maura had never experienced such intense intercourse. Even before she had peaked, the depth of her arousal alone had astonished her. She had offered herself to Jane shamelessly, her desire so insatiable she had been unable to stop her body from begging. She had lost control and was now paying dearly for it. She only had herself to blame.

Dreading Monday morning, she tried in vain to meditate, her mind unable to stay away from the humiliating memory. Sunday night, she went to bed with a lump in her throat. It took her a couple of hours to fall asleep, her mind churning.

She woke up to the ring of her cell phone on her nightstand. She squinted at the bright screen. It was only 4:30 AM, and dispatch was calling. Way to come back after her time off. She scribbled down the address and got up to get ready.

Maura parked her car a block away from the crime scene. She walked up to the yellow tape. The officer let her through.

"Welcome back, Doc."

"Thank you John." She flashed him the best smile she could muster, even though it felt fake to her. He didn't seem to notice and blushed, thrilled that she had remembered his name.

She spotted Frost setting down evidence markers by the victim's body. Bullet casings. He looked up at her.

"Hey Doc! Nice to see you! Glad to have you back!"

"Thank you Barry. It's... nice to see you too." Maura couldn't say she was glad to be back, not when she dreaded having to talk to Jane. She looked around but there was no trace of Detective Rizzoli. Maybe she didn't get called in. Maura sighed in relief and kneeled down by the body.

She started going through the familiar routine of examining the body. It soothed her and for the first time since Friday, she relaxed. She could spot five bullet wounds right away, most in the chest, one though the neck. She assessed the bleeding amount and pattern for each one, and wrote it down on the field report. Lost in her examination, she didn't notice Jane approach.

Maura smelled Jane before she saw her. She closed her eyes to try and calm her heart thumping in her chest. Jane kneeled on the other side of the body.

"Hey."

Maura looked up. Their eyes met briefly, but Jane almost immediately looked down. Maura's heart tightened painfully, and she exhaled to relax. Images of their lovemaking flashed in her mind, but she quickly willed them back.

She pointed at the body and cleared her throat.

"Five bullet wounds, four to the chest, one to the neck. After we get him to the morgue I will be able to tell you which one killed him."

"Thanks." Blatantly avoiding her gaze, Jane got up and walked over to Frost.

Maura was stunned.

"Jane!" She heard herself shout after the detective. She got up and caught up to her, her heels snapping sharply on the pavement. Jane stopped, but she didn't turn around. Maura stood behind her, close enough to be able to whisper to her. "Look at me. Can you please look at me?"

Jane didn't move for a couple of seconds, then slowly turned around to face Maura. She was still looking down at her feet.

"Jane..." Maura wanted to lift Jane's chin with her knuckle, but couldn't bring herself to touch her. She didn't want to impulsively slap her instead. She could still see the faint bruise she had given her the last time.

The brunette finally looked up and made eye contact. She struggled to maintain it.

"I'm sorry..." The agony on her face obvious, she looked away again.

Maura's heart shattered. It was worse than she had imagined. She pinched her lips and fought back the tears.

"Can we talk? Please? Later today."

Jane hesitated, then nodded yes. She turned around again and walked away.

Clenching her teeth, Maura went back to the body, wondering how they had ended up so far apart when they had been so close. She shivered in the cold morning air.

Back at the precinct, Maura hurried through the autopsy. Although she was just as thorough as usual, she felt anxious and rushed, knowing that the sooner she found evidence, the sooner she'd be able to call Jane down and get her to talk.

Having established that there were two types of bullets, and the correct order in which the bullets had been shot, she picked up her phone and rang Jane. Even though she had hurried, it was already late in the afternoon.

"Jane, I've finished my report, if you'd like to take a look at it. Shall I come up?"

She heard a brief silence on the other side. Then Jane sighed.

"No, I'll come down. We should talk." She hung up.

Maura felt a slight relief. Jane was at least acknowledging that they needed to talk. The M.E. had feared she'd have to harass and corner Jane in order to force it out of her. That was one thing that went better than expected.

A few minutes later, she heard the whoosh of the morgue door opening. Jane walked in, followed by Frost. Jane looked up at Maura and gave her an apologetic smirk. She hadn't meant to bring her partner. He probably wanted to hear Maura's findings too. The M.E. put on her most professional demeanor and proceeded to describe the manner of death.

At least Jane was able to look her in the eyes again. Their professional relationship had kicked into gear again, and Jane was full of questions that Maura diligently refused to answer without further analysis.

Maura smiled internally. Maybe they couldn't be together, but they'd remain friends. At this point she was happy to just go back to how things were, even if it meant she'd have to pretend again.

Their business complete, Jane walked away with Frost. Maura went back to her desk and pulled her door shut. She needed a moment to breathe. Just as she sat down behind her desk, a soft knock came from the door. Maura sighed. Before she had time to get up, Jane stepped in. She locked the door behind her.

"Frost went back up." She explained, sitting on the side of Maura's desk.

A heavy silence fell over them. Again, Jane had a hard time making eye contact. She looked down at the floor.

"Jane..."

Maura's voice seemed to jolt Jane out of her daze. She spoke.

"Listen, I'm... I'm... so sorry about Friday. I don't know... if I feel comfortable talking about it."

She looked up at Maura, who nodded her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Jane repeated.

"Stop apologizing!" Maura's tried to hide her exasperation, but it still came through.

"I'm not. I'm not sorry. I hate that you're apologizing for something I gave you willingly. Do you know how it makes me feel?"

Maura was very aware that her outburst might jeopardize what was left of their friendship, but she couldn't stop herself.

"What?" Jane frowned in confusion.

"I spent all weekend agonizing over how dumb I had been, for letting myself... fall for you... Did you feel sorry for me? Is that why you're so... disgusted now? Do you have any idea how humiliating this is for me?"

"What? No!" Jane's eyes widened in horror as Maura's words sunk in. Her mind reprocessed the events as she realized the reason for Maura's anguish.

"...ruin everything." Maura finished, but Jane had gotten up and pulled her up in her arms in a tight hug.

"No, no, stop! Maura, I'm so sorry." Jane's voice cracked. She buried her face in Maura's neck. She let a couple of tears escape, then inhaled deeply to face Maura.

Still holding Maura closely by the waist, Jane looked up and gave her an embarrassed smile while she composed herself.

"See? There I go again..." She inhaled sharply. After a few seconds, she was able to talk.

"Maura, I don't regret having sex with you. Not for one second. It's just... when we're apart, I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you. I make up excuses to come to your house. And when I'm with you I'm... so... damn... happy that I feel like I'm suffocating."

As if to prove her point, her eyes welled up again and her throat closed up. She had to pause for a moment. She wrapped Maura tightly in her arms and waited for it to pass.

"...And it's killing me. I'm constantly on the verge of tears, whether I'm with you or away... And then I totally broke down on you. I hate being this... this crying mess..."

She looked at Maura and rolled her eyes at herself, a weak smile painted on her lips.

Maura held her closely, grasping at the back of her shirt, overcome with relief.

"Oh Jane... it just sounds like..."

"...I'm in love with you. I know." She sighed at her admission and gave in to a fresh wave of tears.

Maura held her and kissed her cheeks, tasting her tears. She started crying too, and they waited a few minutes before talking again.

"Jane, I know you feel like you're being weak, but that's not what I see. Everyone can see the tough, gorgeous, professional detective that you are. That's what attracted me to you from the first day we met. But I discovered that inside is a caring, funny, patient, vulnerable woman. And she's for me only. She's the woman I love."

Jane nodded and started crying again at Maura's sweet words.

"Aw, man, look what you did!" she whined into Maura's hair.

Maura chuckled and rocked Jane gently from side to side until Jane was done.

"Better?"

"Mmh." Jane nodded. "I'm sorry I made you feel so horrible."

"Don't run out on me again. I tend to make assumptions."

"I promise. You suck at making assumptions."

She kissed Maura lightly on the lips. Several times.

Somebody knocked at the door before they could deepen the kiss. Jane hastily wiped her eyes and walked towards the door, looking at Maura behind her. She reached for the knob.

"Can I come over tonight? I'll make it up to you."

Maura's face broke in a wide smile. Jane's heart soared at the sight. That smile was only for her.

"Make up sex? Yes please."

Jane smirked and unlocked the door. Only 2 more hours...


	4. Chapter 4

Right at 6:00, Jane came down to the morgue to check on Maura. The M.E. was in the main lab, labeling small plastic bags containing evidence. It seemed her assistants had left already.

Maura didn't even look up from her writing, instantly recognizing Jane's heavy step.

"You're early," she smiled.

"Yeah. I want to go home and take a shower. I'll be there after 7:00?"

Maura finished the last of the bags and placed them in the refrigerator. She came back and faced Jane, wrapping her hands around her waist. She looked at the detective up and down.

"Why don't you shower at my house? Your left some clothes there last time. They're clean."

Jane didn't say anything at first, enjoying the warmth of Maura's hands slowly infusing through the back of her shirt. She brought her own hands up and placed them on Maura's hips. She pulled them closer, their bodies deliciously making contact. Jane was hesitant to claim Maura as hers. Suppressing her attraction had become such a part of her routine, it was hard to overcome.

"Am I spending the night?"

"I was hoping you would." Maura had no reservations. She somehow was confident that Jane could handle the shift in their relationship, and she wasn't interested in taking it slow. She lifted her chin so their lips would touch. She pressed forward, slowly opening her mouth as Jane responded to the kiss. It was wet and languid, the complete opposite of their frantic encounter a few days earlier. As the kiss deepened, Jane's hands slid up Maura's arms to her neck, pulling her in. She felt a warm swell in her stomach and groin.

Jane finally broke the kiss, panting heavily. She didn't know how long she could hold her desire at bay if they continued. She didn't want to take Maura in the morgue.

"Come on, let's go."

Maura's Prius quietly glided through the streets of Boston. Once they were out of the downtown area, without taking her eyes off the road, Maura set down her hand on Jane's thigh. The brunette covered it with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Maura brought it up to her lips and kissed her knuckles one by one, before slipping her tongue in the slit between her middle and ring finger, pushing them apart slowly, licking the sensitive membrane separating her digits.

Jane was bewildered by the effect it had on her. She could feel Maura's tongue as if it was between her legs, and her hips involuntarily shifted up. A low moan rumbled past her lips.

Maura stopped and set their hands back down on Jane's thigh.

"Maura... Wow..."

"Did you feel it?"

Jane looked down at their entwined hands, the sheen of Maura's saliva still on her fingers.

"God, yes. How do you..." It dawned on her that Maura probably knew infinitely more about anatomy and pleasure than she did. Jane was borderline prude when it came to sex. She still couldn't believe how bold she had been with Maura last Friday.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

Maura laughed out loud. Her laugh never failed to warm Jane's heart. The doctor turned to her with love and tenderness in her eyes.

"Only in a good way, if you allow me."

They finally pulled up to the house's driveway.

Maura ordered dinner at her favorite Thai place while Jane was taking a shower. Maura had showered at work after completing the autopsy. She stepped into the guest bedroom to lay Jane's fresh night clothes on the bed, and had to resist the temptation to walk in on Jane and steal a glance. Maura decided she could wait, opting instead to imagine Jane in the shower, naked, her lean body wet with warm water and soap, her hands roaming over her olive skin. Maura shivered and smiled to herself, stepping out to go back to the kitchen.

Jane was in the shower, enjoying the hot water on her tired body, It had been a long day. When her hand went between her legs, she could feel how wet she had gotten just from Maura licking her fingers in the car. She let the water wash it off, helping it along with a few strokes from her hand. She could tell her clit was already sensitive, but she wanted to wait to be with Maura to give into her need. She didn't want tonight to be like Friday. As hot and intense it had been, it wasn't how she had always imagined their first time. She already had ruined that, and intended to make up for it with all her heart.

When Jane emerged into the kitchen in her tank top and shorts, Maura had poured all the different Thai dishes into her nice china, and set two bowls onto the counter for them, with her genuine painted chopsticks next to them. She never ate with the disposable ones if she could help it.

She was sitting on a stool, politely waiting for Jane.

"Oh, we're not eating in front of the TV?"

"No, not tonight."

Jane smiled and took her seat. Maura pushed a beer in her hand and gently clinked her glass of red wine against it.

Maura took a sip while Jane gulped down three.

"So..." Maura started, picking a piece of basil chicken with her chopsticks. "I would have never guessed you were the back door kind of girl."

Jane practically spit out her beer. She managed to swallow it, but had to cough up some that had gone down the wrong pipe.

Maura chewed on her chicken and chased it down with some jasmine rice while Jane composed herself.

"I... I am NOT!" Jane finally protested. "I was just... caught in the moment."

Maura was smiling, amused by Jane's reaction. She always enjoyed teasing Jane about sex. She remained silent, and moved on to the curried squash.

"I've never done anything like it in my life!" Jane realized Maura was teasing her, but couldn't help feeling embarrassed. "Have you?" She asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"On occasion." Maura answered honestly. "You know I'm always curious about trying new things. But it was never really for my benefit, more for my partners."

"You... you wanted it." Jane said matter-of-factly, as images of Maura, writhing under her, flashed through her mind. She felt a warm gush between her legs at the thought. She stuffed a heap of rice and squash into her mouth as a distraction.

"Yes, with you, I did. I... I needed you. It was very primal, I couldn't resist it." She shifted on her stool and crossed her legs, feeling the skin of her thighs rubbing together. She peered down into her wine. The memory was almost as powerful as the act itself.

"It felt... amazing." Maura finished, breathlessly. She looked up at Jane, who was breathing though her parted lips, her eyes dark and hooded.

"But in the future, we won't do anything you don't want to do. Okay?" Maura didn't want Jane to feel pressured.

Jane nodded, though she couldn't deny it had been amazing for her too. She just couldn't imagine ever being on the receiving end.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Maura asked, anticipating Jane's next question.

Jane shook her head no, starting to feel a twinge of insecurity. She took another sip of beer and stared at the nearly empty bottle.

"I've been with a few," Maura continued, "But..." Maura got up and walked around the counter, sensing Jane's withdrawal. She wrapped her arms around Jane's side and nuzzled into her hair, speaking low, close to her ear. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you... I've never had sex as amazing as we had... I... I've never loved anyone as much as I love you..."

Jane slowly turned her head to face the doctor, and pressed her lips to Maura's. _She loves me more than Ian._The thought was quickly drowned by the roaring desire that coursed through her body. With her confidence back, Jane slid her hand around Maura's back, pushing up the fabric of her dress into a bunch. She got up and pulled Maura against the length of her body, mashing their breasts together. Grasping lower, she grabbed two handfuls of ass, kneading the soft flesh while pushing her tongue inside Maura's mouth, who welcomed it inside hers.

After a minute, Maura broke the kiss, out of breath. She gently grabbed the detective's wrists and stepped away, looking into Jane's eyes.

"Take me to bed, Jane."

They both reached for their respective drinks and downed it. They giggled in unison. Maura took Jane's hand and guided her upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Before they could even reach the bed, Jane started lifting up her tank top. Maura turned and stopped her. She stepped in front of Jane and took her forearms into her hands, slowly bringing them down with the bottom of her top.

"I didn't get to see you last time. Or touch you. Or anything, really."

Jane smirked at the memory.

"No you didn't, did you." She dropped her hands and leaned over to place a gentle peck on Maura's lips. Maura's hands went to Jane's chest, and slowly wandered over her breasts. Jane wasn't wearing a bra. Her hard nipples pushed against Maura's palms and the detective arched into the touch. Reaching for the bottom of the tank top, Maura lifted it up over Jane's head, lingering to get a nice view of Jane's breasts while she had her arms up. Jane raised an eyebrow when Maura tossed her shirt on the floor, and Maura shrugged, smiling.

Maura reclaimed Jane's mounds, lifting them with her palms, and kneading the nipples between her fingers. Jane's olive skin was soft and warm, smelled like fresh soap, and something that was uniquely Jane.

"You have such a beautiful body, Jane." Her hand trailed down to the scar carved on Jane's side. The detective looked down, touched by Maura's sincere words, deciding that she didn't need to be self-conscious about it. She took pleasure in feeling Maura's hands on her torso, craving more contact but forcing herself to more patience. The doctor went back to her breasts and cupped them. She tilted her head at them.

"I want to take you bra shopping. You have really nice, full breasts, but these sports bras you insist on wearing really don't do them justice."

"Seriously?" Jane's jaw dropped in disbelief at the timing of Maura's statement. "For your information, I DO have a nice bra for special occasions, I'm just not interested in putting my tits on display for the guys at the precinct, or the perps, thank you very much! Can we move on please?"

"Mmh, let's see..." and with that Maura dipped her head to suck Jane's left nipple into her mouth.

"Ah!" Jane cried out in surprise at the delightful jolt. Maura played with her nipple with her tongue, slowly rolling it and sucking it against the roof of her mouth. She nipped it gently with her teeth, then blew softly on it in contrast to her warm mouth.

Jane found it increasingly hard to keep her eyes open. She just couldn't resist the sight of Maura playing with her breasts. Her mouth was open and her breaths shallow. Her nipples had never been as sensitive, it seemed, than in Maura's mouth.

The doctor abandoned Jane's hardened pebbles with a kiss, trailing down further, her fingers tracing the curves of Jane's hips. They wedged themselves inside the cotton shorts and pulled them down to the floor. Maura kneeled down in front of Jane, peppering Jane's muscular stomach with light kisses, slowly approaching her goal. She nuzzled into the dark curls, smelling Jane's arousal, which sent a wave of wetness between her own legs.

Jane could feel Maura's warm breath against her core, between her thighs. She could swear she could feel herself dripping along her inner thighs, she was so aroused. The sight alone left her breathless. It was sexier than anything she had ever imagined doing with Maura. She reached down and ran her fingers through Maura's hair, stroking her, still too shy to pull her closer. But she couldn't help tilting her hips forward to seek more contact.

The blonde opened her mouth, and slowly pushed her tongue in, parting Jane's folds with it. Starting from the top, Maura grazed over Jane's clit, diving deeper into slick wetness, until she reached Jane's opening with the tip of her tongue. She closed her mouth around Jane's entire mound and sucked on it.

Jane threw her head back and bit her lip, a strangled sob still escaping her throat. Her legs were shaking, but she couldn't move. She could feel the tears surging again and squeezed her eyes shut.

Maura disconnected her mouth for a second and talked to her.

"Jane, don't hold it in. I want to hear you. You're so beautiful." She dipped forward again, licking deep into Jane's drenched sex.

Jane looked down at her friend. She opened her mouth and exhaled loudly, then let herself moan. The tight knot in her throat went away. She could hear her own raspy voice coming out in erratic moans, in both pleasure and relief. She started pushing her hips back and forth in counterpoint to Maura's strokes, her moans getting louder and louder as she felt the climax approaching.

"Uuuh... Oh god, wait, Maura. Stop. I don't... want to come yet..."

She stepped back slightly, catching her breath, trying to relax and keep away the spasms threatening to take her. Maura looked up with pouty lips. Jane grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up into a searing kiss. She tasted herself on and around Maura's lips, inside her mouth, on her tongue. They both groaned in unison.

Jane gently guided Maura towards the bed, unbuttoning her blouse while Maura stepped out of her skirt. When the back of her knees bumped into the edge of the bed, Maura reached behind her to unhook her bra, and Jane pulled her panties down. Both naked and in a tight embrace, still kissing, Maura laid back on the bed and Jane climbed on top of her. They both reveled in the feeling of their bare skin touching, warm and damp, their smell mingling around the room, with the rest of the night ahead of them.

Jane languidly kissed Maura's face and lips, taking her time in exploring Maura's body. She let her hands roam around freely, from Maura's waist, her stomach, the side of her ribs. She only hesitated for an instant before taking Maura's breast in her palm, kneading gently, delighted to finally see and feel them for real. It always had made her feel like a pervert to look at Maura that way. Now they were all hers.

Jane kissed her way down Maura's neck, her collarbone, inhaling the intoxicating scent that always lingered in Maura's wake, driving her crazy. She brushed her lips against the swell of her breast, leaving a trail of moisture all the way to her nipple. Cupping it with her hand, she pushed it up and sucked it inside her mouth, while Maura arched up into her. Jane sucked and licked with abandon, Maura's nipple going from tight to rock-hard.

Jane's heart was racing and her breath came fast and shallow. She was breathing hard through her nose, humming against Maura's breast, not really sure who was doing all the moaning. She looked up at Maura, who was gazing at her through half-lidded eyes, panting and moaning through parted lips. The doctor threaded her fingers through the dark curls and pushed her back down.

Happy to oblige, the detective moved to the other breast, giving it the same attention.

Jane was unaware that she had started gently rocking her hips against Maura, in a slow, grinding motion. The doctor was responding to it in the same rhythm, seeking more contact. Maura was caressing Jane's shoulders and neck, taking in the feel of Jane's skin against her hands and body.

"Oh Jane, you feel so good..."

Jane looked up and crawled back up to kiss Maura, invading her mouth with her tongue. She propped herself up above Maura and blatantly looked at the perfect body beneath her.

"You're... incredibly gorgeous. You wouldn't believe how many times I imagined you naked."

"You did?" Maura asked, genuinely surprised.

"Are you kidding me? Yeah! You're... You're hot!"

Maura laughed. "Why, thank you. I think you're hot too." She turned to place a kiss on Jane's wrist. "And sexy." Maura propped herself on her elbows and kissed Jane's neck. "And you smell good." She wrapped her arms around Jane and gently pushed her down on the bed to be on top of her. "And you taste yummy." She dipped forward and kissed Jane's lips. They licked each other's tongue slowly, going back and forth into their mouths.

"I want to taste you." Jane stated, out of breath.

"Oh."

Jane quickly slid her body down beneath Maura, until her face was between Maura's thighs. She saw Maura's pussy glistening with juices, and darted out her tongue to collect some and taste it. She hummed in appreciation and grabbed onto Maura's hips to pull her down on top of her mouth. She let her tongue slide up and down the drenched folds while looking up to see Maura's reaction. The blonde had locked her eyes with hers, her parted lips drawing sharp breaths that made her heavy breasts move up and down. Maura started grinding her hips against Jane's mouth, thoroughly turned on by the sight in front of her.

Even though she could have rode Jane's face into oblivion, Maura felt like she was missing out. Jane's body was under her, but she didn't get to see it. She twisted her body to try and reach Jane's sex with her hand, but it was awkward.

"Jane, wait. Let me..." Maura sat up on her knees and turned around to face the other direction, looking down at the length of Jane's lean and muscular frame. The doctor leaned forward and pushed Jane's knees apart, making room for her to dip her head between her legs.

Maura hovered above her goal for a while, while she sent her fingers scouting ahead. She played in the coarse dark curls, spreading wetness around and parting her lips. Jane tilted her hips up under her touch, moaning into Maura's pussy, sending delightful vibrations in return.

"Jane, would you let me... groom you down there?"

Jane's head shot back into the mattress: "Again? Really?"

"I go to this wonderful salon, and they could take care of you, if you'd prefer."

"Maura! Not now!"

The detective brought her hand around and slapped Maura's pussy with the flat of her hand. It made a sharp, wet sound.

"Ow!" Maura laughed. "Oooooh, do it again."

"No!" Jane protested. But then she slapped her again, making sure to hit her clit every time. Maura flinched at the pleasurable sting, biting her lip. Jane ended with a hard one, making Maura yelp. Jane soothed it by covering Maura's entire sex with her opened mouth, and sucking gently. Maura sighed and dipped down to return the favor. They both moaned and groaned, getting closer to release. Sensing the climax approaching, Maura sat up and stopped Jane again. She spun around and laid down on top of Jane, pulling her into an open mouth kiss, mixing up and tasting their juices. She was grinding her pussy against Jane's, feeling their wetness mingle against their sensitive flesh. She sat up and adjusted her position so their clits touched, and started rocking back and forth. She could hear the wet sloshing sounds they were making, which fueled her desire even more.

"This is so sexy, Jane. Can you hear that? Can you hear how wet we are?"

Jane nodded in approval. She was looking up at Maura, and she raised her hands to cup the blonde's breasts and pinch her nipples. Her hips were propped up high, making sure to get maximum friction. Unable to hold back any longer, she abandoned Maura's breasts and held on to Maura's hips instead, pulling her down against her, guiding her rhythm as she could feel herself nearing the edge. Her hips arched up and stilled, and the orgasm crashed through her, wiping any conscious thoughts. Her eyes squeezed shut, Jane continued to spasm uncontrollably for a few moments.

Maura had slowed down for her, guided by Jane's iron grip on her hips. The doctor reached down and kneaded Jane's breasts in her hands, pinching the nipples to heighten her climax. Jane cried out again, opening her eyes and letting Maura in as her body jerked up a couple more times.

Maura waited a few seconds for Jane to recover, but she was so close herself that she couldn't help but beg. She took Jane's hand and placed it by her entrance.

"I want you inside... Oooh, I'm so close, please..." She moaned breathlessly.

Jane turned two fingers up and easily slid them inside, and Maura sat back down on her hand. It only took a few moments of riding it back and forth for Maura to come undone. Maura threw her head back and cried out, while Jane felt her walls tighten around her fingers. Jane sat up and took Maura's nipple into her mouth, letting Maura ride her hand. Jane's mouth inched up until it reached Maura's lips, and she kissed her passionately, swallowing Maura's moans as she came.

They stayed in a sitting embrace for a while, recovering slowly, their heartbeat returning to normal as they kissed slowly.

Maura guided them back down and she rolled off to lay next to Jane, her head resting on Jane's shoulder. She smiled and looked up at Jane. She gave her a quick kiss.

"So will you let me shave you?"

"Maura! No!"

"And buy you a strap-on?"

"Maura!"

"And let you fuck me with it?"

"...Yeah, ok."

_**Done! Phew! How about that? Did that work for you? Will it be enough to keep you busy until the next chapter for 1888?**_


End file.
